


One night’s lust

by mercury (gunpower_gelatine)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, maybenotbrosbeforehoes, warbetweenbros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpower_gelatine/pseuds/mercury
Summary: basically a love triangle between our pure basilo and the the other two senpais





	One night’s lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metus_noctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metus_noctis/gifts).



> ohayo girl  
> hope you like the chapter and don't get blind <3

One night’s Lust  
\---------------

I rolled out of bed, put my hair in a messy bun, and walked to the living room seeing my brother’s best friend Jungkook sitting on our couch. “What’s up you ugly bitch?!” I heard him say.. “Why are you so mean to me?” I ask..  
“Isn’t it obvious?  
it’s because I love you Y/N”  
Then we fUCK! 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I’m finally home from my orchestra rehearsals and now I can drink down the three cans of Monster I bought, in peace. Am I gonna die if I guzzle all these before I go to bed? Probably but we’ll never find out if I never try!  
I decided to watch two more episodes of fate zero before I go to sleep, so I turned my laptop on, rushed to the kitchen, prepared some snacks and took a sip from my ultra red. I scrolled down Instagram when the sound of a notification caught my attention.  
‘You have (2) new messages from wAtCH fAtE zERO yOu cOWARDS’ what the fuck could these bitches have sent at hALF PAST TWELVE! 

Thanasakis uwu <3:  
\--Re malakes bariemai 

Sumewnidion:  
\-- pese gia upno agori mou!  
seen by Thanasakis uwu <3 and Vaslakhs

I just ignored it, we have some episodes to watch homie. Two minutes later I got a new notification in my inbox  
‘You have (5) new messages from Thanasakis uwu <3’  
hOLy sHiT 

Thanasakis uwu <3:  
\-- Bi  
\--Bii  
\--Bi bariemai  
\-- na perasw apto dwmatio sou?  
\-- everyone’s already asleep so-  
Don’t scream. Don’t scream. Don’t scream. Don’t scream. Don’t scream. Don’t scream. Don’t scream. dOnT sCREAM  
Inhale  
exhale  
play it cool you got it  
breathingquestionmark:  
jerw gw re file? Ela mpas kai deis kana epeisodio fate zero parapanw exw kai ligh pitsa sto psugeio--  
fronthse na mhn se dei kaneis!--

Thanasakis uwu <3:  
\--se pente tha eimai ekei lets have some fun  
I kept staring at his message not knowing how to react.  
Excuse me sir.. whO gave you this privilege?? I WANNA TALK TO YOUR BOSS!  
breathingquestionmark:  
wot??--  
wait!--  
dUde HOLD ON--  
delivered 12:36

in less than three minutes I heared a knock on the door and travelled to the living room with the speed of light. I took a deep breath trying to put myself together and prepare psychologically.. you got this bitch  
I opened the door and he rushed inside without letting a brief second pass.  
-What’s up homie?! 

 

He’s so dANGEROUS  
mOst boys are just like either cute or hawt!  
you pick one  
bUT THEN out of NOWHERE  
when god was making HIM in his mixing pot he was like “LET ME DO BOTH”  
and so he took HOT and he took CUTE and put them IN tHE mIXinG bOwL!!!  
he was wearing his freacking cute pajama pants and his hOt messy hair’s tips were covering his eyes. He was wearing his cute pacman socks inside his flip flops and a sleeveless white shirt which made him hAWT.

“H-hey” I stuttered  
why did I stutter??

“So~ what are we gonna do?” I asked  
“Do as you said I suppose”  
There was a moment of awkward silence but quickly brushed away by both of us.  
He went to the kitchen and put the pizza in the microwave oven as I was finding the right episode to watch.  
He lied next to me with a plate full of hot pizza and I pressed play.  
The opening started playing and i couldn’t help but look at him. Damn boi you make my heart go boom..

Thanasakis’ POV:  
I finally found the courage to ask her to come to her room and YES it feels good lying next to her. As the opening was playing I took off my phone and sent a message to Vasilh(s)

 

I turned it off and looked at her just to see her staring back at me with a sheepish smile. That’s cute..  
oof..  
You make my heart go boom

back to Vi’s pov:  
we kept staring at each other for at least two minutes and you could feel the sExual tEnSioN  
He started coming closer to me, half an inch at a time. The anime was already playing but none of us could give a shit. The distance between started decreasing more and more when I could finally feel his hot breath hitting on my nose. I touched his cheek with my super soft hands and pulled him to the kiss. 

Author’s note:  
ΣΕΙΣΜΟΣ! ΣΕΙΣΜΟΣ! ΦΕ ΜΙ ΝΙ ΣΜΟΣ!  
Author’s note end

He started to slowly move his lips as he eliminated the distance between us. At first the kiss was soft yet explosive and it was getting hotter, when someone decided to iNTERUPT US by closing the door with force. We both got startled but it was just Vasilhs caughting us kissing. Oh okay cool..  
oH SHIT WAIT!  
fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfukfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckufuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

Thanasakis’ pov:  
WHAT IS THAT NIBBA DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT I HAD MADE MYSELF CLEAR! That fucking traitor..  
Thanasakis’ pov end

“Ohhhh no~... sorry guys did I interrupt you??” why he so fake tho?  
“How did you get in??” I said  
“The door was open.. What’s that? pIZZA?? And anime?! Great I fucking love anime. Let’s go!”  
“Dude wait you’re not going anywhere!”  
Vas’ expression got darker..  
“we need to talk” said thans..  
he dragged him to the bathroom and locked the door..  
Did I just kissed a gay guy??  
Vasilis’ pov:  
When thans send me that message I have to admit it I got fucking jealous. I mean yea im his best friend and yea shes my best friend and THAT’S THE VERY REASON why I can’t let it happen. We need to set some ground rules. Not because I flirted with her o n c e he has to come to her room and kiss her. Excuse me sir who gave you the right?  
And besides.. I can treat her better.. and not just break into her house like a fucking burglar.. thanks sir but I’ll pass.  
Vas’ pov end  
I got no idea about what they even talking about and why they both acted like this but when I said I will watch anime I meant it. So while waiting for them I will eat pizza and watch these damn episodes..

Thans’ pov:  
‘bro are you fucking kidding me? What the hell are you doing here?? You wanted to spoil it on purpose!”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.. I knew you were both awake and I was bored..”  
both of our expressions darkened.

 

This means war my friend 

Thans’ pov end


End file.
